


Pull Over

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Pining Rhett, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: road tripping through NC and wanting to pull over and kiss.Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous Prompt** : road tripping through NC and wanting to pull over and kiss.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019

“You’re not thinking we’ll actually go to college out of state are ya, Rhett?”

Rhett didn’t register Link’s question as they crossed the Virginia-North Carolina border. He was lost in thought. He and Link had road tripped all over the state, and a couple states over even, visiting colleges.

Each town gave Rhett a jolt of courage, that in a new setting where they were strangers to everyone they encountered, he might feel free to open up to Link about how he felt.

Everywhere they stopped to eat, they sat on the same side of the booth. It was just easier to look over brochures together that way. And maybe that’s why Link let him sit so close next to him. So close that their legs pressed against each other. And their elbows touched, creating a thin layer of sweat between them. Rhett kicked himself for not taking the chance to talk. Or hold his hand. Or kiss him like he’d always wanted to.

So many opportunities squandered.

And now here they were. 

The last college they were going to visit. The last time they’d be in a foreign town. The last chance to be alone. Away from the prying, judging eyes of everyone that knew them.

The frustration, and feeling of something never held slipping away made Rhett’s blood boil over. He was overcome with the feeling that he might explode.

They were two hours from Buies Creek. Soon they’d be seeing signs for familiar towns. The ‘real world’ was closing in on them, and he felt like he could scream. And then he did.

“Stop!”

Link braked hard. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Just… pull over?”

Link pulled over without question.

This was it, now Rhett would have to say something.

“Link, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something. No matter where we wind up goin’ to college, I know we plan to room together, so… it’s only fair that I let you know something…”

But Link didn’t give him the chance. He was grabbing at Rhett’s shirt and pulling him to lean across the center console. Pressing his lips against Rhett’s.

Rhett’s eyes went wide with disbelief before he allowed them to flutter shut, easing into the kiss.

“You’ve got a good ear, Rhett.”

“My… my ears?”

“I never woulda heard that worrisome sound my truck is making. It’s a shame that we broke down so close to home. Our best bet is probably to find a hotel somewhere. Get the car checked out during normal business hours tomorrow before heading the rest of the way back.”


End file.
